Angela
by Chlo879
Summary: Angela une jeune fille coquette et trés belle, vas partir dans la capitale pour réalisée son rêve .


CHAPITRE 1 : Le Départ

A mon réveille je me précipite hors du lit pour profiter de cette dernière matinée avec ma famille avant de partir pour paris . Et oui , je par pour paris et j'en suis tellement contente , sa vas me changer de la petite campagne où vie ma famille . Il est vrai que je serais loin d'eux pendant un bon moment et que on n'auras peu être presque plus aucun contacte mais … l'amour d'un famille peu tout supporter. Puis c'est ma vie , si je veut allez vivre a paris pour réaliser mon rêve d'être tatoueuse professionnelle et bien je ne peu pas rester ici . Une fois debout je fil sous la douche et profite de la tiédeurs de l'eau . Je choisie un jean moulant , ma paire de talon aiguille préférer , je n'est presque que de sa en chaussures , et une chemise noir confortable , je me regarde dans la glace de mon armoire et observe mes long cheveux qui me descende jusqu'au milieu du dos , il on des boucle comme des ressort et j'adore , j'ai les yeux marron très clair , ma mère dit que c'est parce que j'ai une âmes pur . Je mesure 1m74 et 1m80 en talon aiguille . Je descend les escalier pour retrouver ma mère , mon petit frère et ma sœur jumelle a table pour le petit déjeuner . Il son tous encore en pyjama comme si je ne devait pas partir dans quelque heure et que les déménageur n'allaient pas emmener mon lit , mon armoire … sa me fait sourire car ils on l'air de bonne humeur , sauf ma sœur jumelle Angelina qui n'a pas l'ai en forme . Je passe derrière sa chaise et lui fait un gros câlin pour lui montrer qu'elle vas également me manquer et que je l'aime de tout mon cœur . Je fait la bises a me mère et passe ma main dans les cheveux de mon petit frère qui viens juste de se mètre un tonne de gèle se matin en se réveillant . Il pousse un petit grognement et remettre ces cheveux en place . Je m'assis en face de ma mère et lui lance un regard interrogateur .

Quoi ?

Bas il est où papa ? j'ai envi de le voir pour lui faire un bisous avant d'aller finir de ranger mes affaire .

Je ne sais pas se matin quand je me suis lever il n'était plus là , il doit être allez au urgence pour une opération et prend un petit déjeuner avant d'aller finir de ranger .

Je croix que sais la première fois que tu me dit de ne pas ranger ma chambre tout de suite … je vais en profiter . Nico tu me passe les chococo s'il te plaît ?

Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner même si Angelina c'était faite discrète , je montait pour ranger ma chambre et fini de tout préparer avant l'arriver des déménageurs . J'avais encore une tonne de truc a ranger , je pris toutes mes chaussures et les mit toutes dans la même valise ( valise qui avait du mal à fermer une fois toutes les chaussures dedans ) . je mit touts mes sacs à mains , ceintures , chapeaux , casquettes … dans la même valise . Touts mes vêtement rentraire dans 4 valises ( c'est un miracle ) . Il était maintenant 10 h quand la sonnette retentit . Je courus dans toutes la maison pour ouvrir la porte . C'était mon père qui était sûrement rentré de l'hôpital. Je lui sautais dans les bras et lui fit un gros câlin. Il me sourie et me proposa de m'aider a charger mes affaires dans ma toutes nouvelle voiture . Une fois la voiture j'attendis les déménageurs en regardant les imbécile de la télé-réalité 12 . Enfin les déménageur arrivèrent et embarquèrent mon lit , mon armoire … toutes ma chambre. Ils étaient normalement censés arrivés 1 heure après moi a paris . Donc je partie directement après leur départ , juste après les larme de ma mère , le câlin de mon père , l'ignorance de ma sœur jumelle . Je versée quelque larmes mais c'était normale après tout je quitter ma famille avec qui j'ai vécus depuis 18 ans . Voilà que j'étaie en route pour la liberté d'être qui je voulais . Sur la route j'aperçus un magnifique chien , sur un coup de tête je m'arrêtas a la première animalerie que je trouvas a paris et achetas un bébé berger allemand , il était trop trop mignon . Il serais mon chien a moi . Avec beaucoup de chance je n'arriva que 15 minute après le camion . Deux jeune fille du même age que moi ou presque discutait avec le conducteur du camion pour lui dire où placer mes affaires . Je m'approcha d'elles et elles me reconnurent tout de suites avec un grand sourire la jeune fille à la peau foncer les cheveux cours de couleur noir .

oua tu a les cheveux super long , tu est Angela c'est sa ? Moi c'est Marie

Je lui fit oui de la tête en leurs serrant la main a toutes les deux .

et moi c'est Caroline mais tu peu m'appeler Caro , c'est plus court et plus pratique .

Caroline avait les cheveux mit long et blond , elle avait la peau pal comme un vampire , elle était belle et n'avait pas l'air arrogante .

salut désoler du retard j'ai du faire quelque petite cours … en parlant de petite cours … on a le droit au chien dans l'appartement ?

oui bien sur en plus avec Caro on en voulait un , tu en a un ?

oui je l'est eu il y a pas longtemps du-tout c'est un berger allemand

J'ouvris la portière de la voiture et le chiot en sortie tout comptent .

il est trop choux , comment il s'appelle ?

eu … _je n'y avait pas réfléchit_ Gamin.

C'est trop mignon tu trouve pas Marie ?

oui trop là c'est sur on le garde !

Je fini de m'installer et m'allongea sur mon lit avec gamin sur mon lit pour enfin me reposer , il était 21h et demain a 8h30 j'avais un rendez-vous pour un travaille de tatoueuse . Je passa 30minute a dessiner des croquis de tatouage possible puis m'endormit de fatigue . Demain seras une journée fatigante et il fallait que je soit en forme .

CHAPITRE 2:La Rencontre

Se matin je me réveille a 6h20 , je suis vraiment en avance . J'en profite pour prendre une bouche douche chaude de plus de 20 minute jusqu'à que l'eau devienne froide . Je sort de la salle de bain et prend un robe bleue et des talon aiguille noire assortie . Il est 7h30 et je décide de me faire une longue natte et de me maquiller avec du mascara , du rouge à lèvre , boucle d'oreille , vernis bleu , bracelet et collier pour être au top. A 8h je monte dans ma voiture et démarre pour 20 minute de route . Je roule normalement , mais je suis stresser, sa pourrais être mon premier emploie , heureusement que j'ai emmener mes croquis … MERDE , PUTAIN DE MERDE , je les ai oublier chez moi . Je vais pas faire demis tour je serais trop en retard , mais en même temps si je les ai pas je me ferais pas embaucher . Je fait un demis tour , grille 3 feu rouge et dépasse toutes les limite de vitesse . J'arrive je cours dans l'immeuble pense a redonner de l'eau a gamin , prend mes croquis et par . Je suis la même route et dépasse toujours les limite de vitesse pour finalement arriver sur le trottoir seulement 10 minutes en retard . Je me mit a courir le plus vite possible et d'un seule coup je tombe par-terre je ne sais pas trop pourquoi , mais je vois que j'ai déchirer le bas de ma robe , et tout mes croquis son étaler sur le sol .

putain de merde vous pouvez pas faire attention ou vous allez!

pardon mais …

non pardonnez moi je ne voulais … c'est ma faute je suis presser et ducoup j'ai pas fait gaffe ou je vais .

Je relève les yeux et découvre le garçon le plus beau au monde … il est magnifique , il a les cheveux noir plus court sur les coter et des yeux presque noir . Il a 'l'ai d'avoir un vingtaine d'années . Il est tailler en V , il a la peau bronzé mais naturellement comme si il avait passer toute sa vie sur la plage. Je ne peu plus détacher mon regard de ses magnifique yeux … j'en suis littéralement amoureuse . Je le vois s baisser et je rougie .

oua il son magnifique tes dessin tu est vraiment douer , tu fait sa pour le plaisir ?

non pas vraiment , je veut devenir tatoueuse .

Mince j'avais complètement oublier je me lève d'un bon et me je me met a courir . La seule chose que je trouve a lui dire c'est : « Je doit y allez , je suis en retard , au revoir moi c'est angela! » il avait du me crier son prénom mais j'étais trop loin pour l entendre . Je remit mes vêtement en place et rentras dans le salon de tatouage . Le patron me regarda avec mépris et tout en montrant sa montre il dit « en retard , dégage » je n'eus même pas le droit de me justifier . En sortant je me cassa un talon et alla a ma voiture en boitant et pleurant . Les gens me regardait bizarrement chaussures et je me mit a courir le plus vite possible pour l'éviter , il me suivit jusqu'à ma voiture , et je démarras d'un coup sans lui prêter la moindre attention . J'étais en la larme quand j'arrivais devant l'immeuble. Je tapas le code a trois reprise pour enfin arriver a entrer au bout de la quatrième fois . Mon rêve venait de se briser . En entrant j'entendis caro et marie a l'action avec leurs mec , Gamin entras dans ma chambre en même temps que moi et s'allongea a coter de moi pour me réconforter , je pleurais a chaude larme et je sentais que la seule personne qui pouvais me réconforter était le garçon qui avait essayer de me réconforter . Il était si beau , je suis sur que son prénom l'était aussi ? il était a peine 10h du matin et je ne savait pas quoi faire de ma journée ? Je pris une nouvelle paire de chaussures et partie faire les cours et en même temps acheter le journal pour lire les petite annonce . Sur la route je repensais à ma rencontre de se matin . Sa paraissais tellement irréelle . C'était comme dans les film , le héros rencontre l'amour de sa vie , bla bla bla . Mais là l'héroïne c'était enfuis et n'avait même pas pris son numéro de portable . Arriver au magasin je pris un cadis et achetas des croquette pour chien , des biscuit , un collier étrangleur très beau . J'achetai un magasine de mode et le journal pour petite annonce . Je rentrais a la maison et les filles avait fini leur « sport » du matin . Je devait sûrement avoir les trace des larme parc qu'elle me regardèrent bizarrement mais ne me posèrent aucun question , par respé pour moi mais je leur dit comme même « matinée difficile » , elle firent OK et médirent avec les cours . Se fut vite ranger , et j'allais donc m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour lire les petite annonce . Boulot pour plombier , menuisier , architecte , chanteur non professionnelle , animateur pour goutter anniversaires , et enfin assistante tatoueuse . Bien sur c'était pas exactement se que je voulais mais il fallait un début avant que je puisse réaliser mon rêve. A coter il y avait écrit « urgent , 30 avenus ******* , merci d'appeler au 06******** »

je pris mon portable et composas le numéros , se fut un homme à la voix roque qui me répondit

oui allô ?

Bonjour je m'appelle angela et j'appelle pour l'annonce d'assistante tatoueuse .

Vous avez de l'expérience ?

Non mais je me débrouille en dessin , je n'est que 18 ans .

Bon je veut bien réfléchir , vous pouvez passez a l'atelier vers 14 h ?

Oui bien sur . Merci au revoir .

Au revoir .

Voilà enfin je pouvais trouver un travaille , sa me remettais en forme , je me fit cuir une boite de ravioli et but un peu de coca . Je passa le repas a rigoler et a parler avec Caroline , je l'adorais elle était trop cool . Puis je finis par allez me changer car ma robe était déchirer . Je mit une chemise blanche qui mettait mon tatouage d'aile de dragon dans le dos en valeur , il était un peu transparent alors que mit mes sous-vêtement blanc en dentelle . Je mit une mini jupe noir sur classe . Je mit finalement un string pour pas qu'il y est de marque de culotte . Je pris une paire de talon compenser pour reposer mes cheville , pris mes croquis et partie a la voiture , j'entrais l'adresse dedans et je partie . J'arrivais là-bas avec 10 minute d'avance . Je me fit un retouche maquillage et je partie a la recherche du salon de tatoueur ,les gens avait tendance a fixer mon tatouage d'aile dans le dos , se qui me faisais sourire . J'arrivais enfin devant le salon j'entrais en un petite sonnette retentit . Un homme assez vieux se présentât :

bonjour vous venez pour un tatouage ?

non je suis la personne que vous avez eu au téléphone _je regarda ma monte 13h55 , 5 minute d'avance_ je suis en avance je sais mais j'étais presser de venir _je lui fit un grand sourire ._

A oui vous êtes Angela c'est sa ? Moi c'est Robert . Alors esse que vous avez apporter des croquis de se dont vous êtes capable ?

Oui bien sur tenez .

Je lui passa tout mes croquis , il les regardas tous sans exception et il me fit un grand sourire et me dit :

vous serez parfaite , mon fils vas être content

votre fils ?

Oui mon fils , vous serez son assistante , vous verrez il est aussi très douer , mais … pas autant que vous . Vous êtes vraiment parfaite , vous pouvez commencer demain a 8h ?

oui bien sur avec grand plaisir

On se dit au revoir et je partie pour rentrer chez moi . La route fut courte et une fois arriver devant l'immeuble , je décidas d'aller promener Gamin avec les filles si elles le veulent bien . Une fois entrer dans l'appartement je trouvas les filles avachit dans le canapés a jouer avec Gamin .

qui veut venir promenez Gamin avec moi ?

Moi _les deux le dirent en même temps ._

Alors on y vas !

On partie toutes les trois et ont discutas de la journées que j'avais passer , elles me firent des compliment sur ma façon de m'habiller et finir par remarquer mon tatouage dans le dos et me firent plein de compliment sur le fait que je l'avais dessiner moi même . Je leur proposa de taguer un endroits dans leur chambre si elles le voulaient et elle furent toutes les deux d'accord , ont allas donc toutes les trois a pied a la première supérette acheter plusieurs bombe de peinture et on rentras à la maison taguer , Caro avait voulut que je tague « REPOS » au dessus de son lit et Marie « MODE » sur son armoire elles était toutes les deux contentes et moi je me tagua le mot « TATOUAGE » en gros sur mon mur vide . Les filles me regardèrent bizarrement , puis je leurs expliqua que c'était mon rêve de devenir tatoueuse et que c'était pour sa que j'étais venus a Paris , je leurs parlas du beau garçon qui m'avait bousculer et on finit par cuisiner toutes les trois ensemble des pâtes avec trois tonne de fromage fondu , on c'était régaler en les mangeant et on alla toutes les trois se coucher vers les 23 heurs ? Je programma mon réveille pour 6h30 en espérant bien l'entendre .

CHAPITRE 3:Austin

Le réveille de se matin fut dur , mon réveille sonna a 6h30 , j'étais sortie du lit vers 40 , j'avais pris une douche , m'était épiler , et m'était brosser les dent , tout sa en 20 minute , je pris un jean fleur taille haute comme c'était la mode et un t-shirt court qui faisais voir une bande de peau juste au dessus du pantalon . Je pris un père de talon aiguille , me maquilla le mieux possible me lissas les cheveux se qui les faisait descendre jusque au dessous des fesse comme friser ils m'arrivaient en bas du dos … certain les trouver trop long mais moi j'aimais après je les mit en queux de cheval et faisais tomber mes cheveux sur le coter droit , comme mon t-shirt était ouvert derrière on voyait mon tatouage . Je pris les clé de ma voiture , donna de l'eau et des croquette a Gamin , pris un gros cafés corser et partie pour allez travailler , j'étais dans les temps je devrais peu être même avoir quelque minutes d'avance . Les parisiens en voiture ils étaient souvent désagréable et clac-sonner facilement se qui avait le dont de m'énerver . J'arrivais finalement à 8h-5 , j'entrais dans le salon ou Robert m'attendais , je lui serras la main et il commençât a m'expliquer se que j'avais à faire en attendant son fils , Robert devait partir jusqu'à 11h et comme la boutique restais fermer jusqu'à 9 h et que son fils devait arriver vers les 9h aussi il me demanda de passer un coup de ballet et de nettoyer un peu le salon

j accepta bien sur a condition que je puis mettre de la musique aussi fort que je veut , il accepta également. Dés qu'il fut partie je mit la musique a fond et danser dessus comme en boîte , ses a dire de façon excentrique et sexy . Je fit le ménage dans tout le salon jusqu'à que sa brille . Comme la porte d'entrer était fermer a clé et que de toute façon j'étais dans une salle ou on ne vois pas l'entrer je danser , danser , danser en passant le ballet . Je fut interrompus par la musique baisser et quelqu'un qui me dit :

Beau tatouage .

Merci

Je me retourna et découvrais le garçon qui m'avais bousculer dans la rue , apparemment lui aussi avait l'air d'être surpris de me voir ici , après la façon dont j'avais fui quand il avait chercher a me rattraper .

Bonjour , tu est Angela ?

Oui ,c'est moi , tu te souvient de moi ?

Et comment , la façon dont tu as démarrer ta voiture a toute vitesse ! spectaculaire !

A oui sa , je suis désoler .

Alors sa vas être toi mon assistante ?

Tu veut dire que c'est toi le fils de Robert ?

Bas oui , si non je ne serais jamais rentrer c'était fermer a clé … tu fesais le ménage ?

Oui Ro.. enfin ton père ma demander de nettoyer me salon .

Ok , tu est douer en dessin ? Oui , bien sur que oui , je suis bête , si non mon père ne t'aurais jamais prise . Tu parais jeune tu est sur que tu a l'âge de conduire ou de travailler ici ?

Oui , j'ai 18 ans , j'en est 19 dans 1 semaine

d'accord moi j'ai 20 ans , dit ? Tu porte toujours se genre de vêtements ou chaussures ? C'est pas pénible au bout d'un moment ?

Au début , mais après on si habitue ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que l'autre jour tu avait un talon casser .

A oui sa , c'est une longue histoire . Bon tu ne devrais pas … je sais pas moi... ouvrir le salon il est 9 h 10 .

Oui tu a raison

Il s'approcha de moi lentement de façon a ce que l'on respire le même air . Je rougie , après tous moi , je suis toujours vierge , et je n'est jamais embrasser personne , là d'où je viens les seule garçon que je connais ne son pas très beau . Il me fait un sourire magnifique et me murmure « c'est déjà fait , au faite moi c'est Austin » . La journée passa vite , je faisait des tatouage avec Austin , il était tellement beau … Robert fini par me dire que j'avais terminer et que je pouvais rentrer chez moi et de revenir demain même heure , tout comme Austin je partie à ma voiture , sa voiture était garer juste à coter de la mienne . Au moment ou je déverrouilla ma voiture je sentit une main se poser sur mon épaule et je me retourna .

Je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvait que tu a un très beau tatouage ?

Oui au moins deux fois.

Et bien laisse moi te le dire une troisième fois : tu a un très beau tatouage.

Merci

Je me sentit rougir comme un tomate quand ses doigt passèrent sur mon tatouage et s'arrêta sur mon agrafe de sous-tient gorge , comme si il se retenait de ne pas me l'arracher. Je rougie encore plus se qui le fait sourire .

Bon au revoir Austin a demain .

Oui a demain .

Il avait l'air déçu que je ne réponde pas autre chose , mais on venais de se rencontrer .

CHAPITRE 4:Élise et Marc

Se matin le réveille à était dur , hier après ma journée avec Austin je me suis enfermer dans ma chambre et j'ai pleurer toutes les larme de mon corps . J'étais super déprimer et je voulais me rattraper . Je me lève d'un coup et fil sous la douche , en suite j'hésite en laisser mes cheveux friser ou lisser . Je les laisse finalement friser . Je prend un robe a manche longue ,très moulante et qui s'arrête juste en dessous des fesses . Je décida de ne pas me maquiller . Je mit une paire de chaussures noir avec de plus petit talon que d'habitude . J'allais a la cuisine et pris le paquet de chococo et en mangea quelques un . Il était bientôt l'heure de partir alors je pris mes clé de voiture , je pris mon sac à main et une petite veste et j'allai vers l'ascenseur , quand les porte s'ouvrit je découvrit le gamin de l'étage en dessous de moi , qui trouvas rien de mieux que de me siffler , je lui retourna un claque , se qui , je pence , l'auras bien calmer . Je sort de l'immeuble et monte dans ma voiture et démarre le moteur . Je par pour le travaille en pensent que je pourrais revoir Austin et j'avais hâte la journée d'hier était extraordinaire jusqu'à que je le repousse . Je m'en voulais tellement de l'avoir repousser . J'espère qu'il me parleras aujourd'hui . Quand je fus arriver au salon de tatouage , je fus accueilli par Robert qui me demanda encore de faire le ménage en attendant qu'Austin arrive .je n'était pas d'humeur à faire le ménage , mais je n'avait pas le choix je passa un rapide coup de ballet , puis une fois que le ménage fus fini et comme Austin n'était pas arrivé , je m'assis a un bureaux et commenças a dessiner la foret dans laquelle je passer des journée à lire sur le tracteur , ma maison , puis je fini par m'endormir .je fus réveiller en sursaut par Austin .

Salut Angela tu t'est endormie ?

eu oui

J'avais le crayon coller sur la joue , je l'enlevas et lui sourit

Salut , il est quel heure ?

9h

Il pris mes dessins et les regarda .

Tu dessine bien … tu est douer . Tu as fait des étude de dessin ?

Non pas du tout , j'ai toujours dessiner comme sa …

Tu es très douer .

On se regarda un moment sans bouger , il a des yeux magnifiquement noir . On fut couper par la sonnette de l'entrée . Je rougie comme une tomate . C'était une cliente qui voulait des conseil pour un tatouage :

Bonjour madame c'est pour ?

Je voudrais des conseil pour me faire un tatouage , mais je préférerais parler avec une fille .

Je suis là madame , vous voulez un conseil pour un tatouage où ?

Dans le dos .

D'accord , alors … quel type de tatouage ?

Des aile , mais j'hésite en aile de dragon ou ange et je voudrais faire un croquis .

Sa tombe bien , j'ai des aile de dragon dans le dos .

C'est vrai ?je peu voir se que sa donne ?

eu … oui . Venez

Austin nous suivis , je me retourna et lui fait non de la tête .

Non toi tu viens pas , je vais lui montrer mon tatouage du coup … tu comprend .

Oui

je le vie rougir . Je finis par rejoindre la cliente et je lui montra mon tatouage . Puis on retourna au bureau et ensemble on fit un croquis d'aile d'ange déchus , rouge et noir , sa nous pris toutes la journée et on pris rendez-vous pour la tatouer . Bien sur elle demanda que se soi moi qui la tatou elle et moi nous entendions bien :

Alors c'est OK , demain on se retrouve pour faire les boutique devant chez moi ?

Oui Angela , j'ai trop hâte , je veut la même robe que toi , et tes chaussures trop belle .

Merci les tiennes son pas mal non plus .

Demain on fait chauffer nos carte de crédit .

Elle partis du salon et je me retrouva seule avec Austin , je ne lui avait pas parler de la journée , il avait eu ses clients et moi la mienne .

Sa t'embête pas que je me soi occuper d'Élise ?

Élise ?

La fille qui vient de partir … fait attention un peu.

Il avait l'air distraie , comme si il n'était pas là . On entendit la sonnette de l'entrer , et un garçon qui a à peu près mon age me cris :

Angelina , que fait tu là je te croyait chez toi !

eu … c'est qui se mec Angela , pourquoi il t'appelle Angelina .

Ssshhhh Austin attend _,_

Puis je m'adresse à marc le mon meilleur amie d'enfant et mec de ma sœur qui viens d'entrer .

Non marc , c'est Angela , tu m'a tellement manquer .

Je lui saute dans les bras et lui fait un gros câlin comme on en ferais un a un frère .

Angela ! Tu m'a aussi beaucoup manquer , c'est vrai que tu est partis a paris Angelina m'en a parler .

Marc que viens tu faire ici ?

Me faire tatouer pardi et toi tu fou quoi ici ?

Moi je bosse ici .

Il eu l'air surpris puis me souris :

C'est vrai que sa a toujours était ton rêve , tu te souvient quand on avait taguer la voiture du principal en 3 ème et Angelina qui monter la garde .

OUI !

On partie tout les deux dans un fou rire quand le raclement de gorge d'Austin nous arracha a notre fou rire .

Bonjour , moi c'est Austin .

Moi , marc , bon j'étais venus juste 5 minutes du coup je doit repartir mais je repasserais , et toi Angela tu me passeras l'adresse de chez toi , enfaîte tu as fait le tatouage dont tu parlais ?

Oui , un jour je te le montrerais …

Ok , a plus .

Une fois marc partie Austin se retourna vers moi avec des yeux menaçant comme si il était jaloux .

C'est qui se mec ? Pourquoi il t'a appeler Angelina ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes fait un câlin ? Et pourquoi tu lui a dit que tu allais lui montrer ton tatouage ? Vous sortez ensemble , vous avez coucher ensemble ?

Ou la doucement je répondrais a toutes tes question plus tard …

Et si se soir on allais dîner ensemble tu pourrais m'expliquer tranquillement comme sa ?

Ok

Je pris un bous de papier marquas mon adresse , le code d'entrer , et le numéros de mon appartement.

Viens a 19 h 30 se seras parfait .

C'était l'heure de partir donc je pris en vitesse mes clés de voiture dépose un baisé sur la joue d'Austin je par chez moi pour me préparer .

CHAPITRE 5 : Le Rendez-vous

Arrivé a l'appartement je pris un bon bain parfumé , me lissa les cheveux les mit en natte . Je mit des collant blanc et noir avec des fleur un robe courte noir avec un corset bleu recouvert de ruban noir avec des espaces entre pour laisser voir le bleu une paire de talon aiguille , car même avec , Austin était plus grand que moi . Je me mit du vernis doré et pris un sac noir rond avec la bretelle en chaîne couleurs or il était enfin 19h15 , je me fit un café et me mit a dessiner sur la table du salon . Je dessinais Austin , il était tellement beau . La sonnette retentit , sa devait être Austin qui venait me chercher , la sonnette retentit encore .

J'arrive !

Avant d'ouvrir là porte , je défroissa mes vêtement et remit ma coupe correctement.

Bonjour !

Salut , tu est magnifique .

Merci .

Je me retourna et le regarda , il était magnifique il avait mit du gèle dans ses cheveux , toujours avec un style en bataille il portait un costume noir et une chemise blanche sans cravate n'y nœud papillon. Je rougit quand il se rendit conte que je le fixait.

Entre , fait comme chez toi .

Il entras et allas vert la table ou je m'était installer pour le dessiner , mais pourquoi je l'est laisser entrer , qu'es qu'il doit penser de moi .

Tu dessine super bien mais mon portait est un peu flatteur non .

Je devins rouge comme une tomate

Non je ne trouve pas … enfin je veut dire …

J'entendis William grogner et sortir de la chambre en short suivit de caro avec se qui devait être la chemise de William .

Salut beauté comment tu vas , tu fou quoi habiller comme sa .

En prononçant cette phrase William me fit un bisous sur la joue comme on le ferais a sa petite sœur , je vit Austin serrer les point .

Salut , moi c'est Austin .

Moi William , au... vous avez rendez-vous , ( il me donna un coup de coude )tu nous en a pas parler .

Cette fois ce fut Caro qui pris la parole

Bébé laisse les tranquille ( je vit Austin se détendre ) , au faite Angela y a ta sœur qui a appeler , elle pence venir toute seule dans une semaine ou deux .

Austin tu viens on y vas .

Oui pas de problème

Tu pence revenir vers qu'elle heure ?

J'en sais rien , je prend mon double je peu fermer a clé au pire .

Austin passa devant moi pour sortir et je ferma la porte a clé derrière nous je voyais que Austin était gêner a la scène dont il venait d'assister .

Désoler , William et Caro son assez … bizarre.

Il éclata de rire , il avait rire tellement communicatif que moi aussi je me mit a rire . kjhghfghjkopmoiujyhtgfr


End file.
